Two Wrongs Make It Right
by RainingLilies
Summary: After Romano finds a drunk Spain and Canada kissing, he tries to take revenge. However, things don't end up as he thought they would... Giftfic and Challenge from Calistrophia. T because of implications.
1. Story

**This is a giftfic for a lovely author, Calistrophia, who won one of my contests! Give her a round of applause (and check out her stories!) This was all done as a challenge from her.**

* * *

 _Romano: Spain, for the last time, I am not going on a double date with fratello and that potato-eating bastard!_

 _Spain: Aaw… But why not, my little tomato? ( " ) *random tomato icon*_

 _Romano He smells! Like... a potato bastard!_

 _Spain: … We can get Tomato soup…_

 _Romano: Bastard. No._

Romano shut his phone with a sigh, knowing that the next few texts would all be various forms of 'please'.

He honestly didn't know why he put up with that bastard. Perhaps it was that goofy smile, or their shared obsession with tomatoes, or… He shook his head to clear it, before he started thinking disgusting, mushy thoughts.

He sighed once again, staring around at the empty apartment. Spain wouldn't be back from his bosses' till a while, so he decided to entertain himself by going for a walk. Maybe he could drop by that gelato place.

He stepped outside, closing and locking the door behind him. As he strolled down the hallway, he passed from next door, and stopped for a few minutes to chat with her.

After waving goodbye to the elderly woman, he continued his stroll, finally reaching the doors of the complex.

Outside it was humid and bright, but dark clouds loomed overhead, with the promise of rain. Shoving his hands deep within his pockets, he continued on his way to the gelato restaurant.

He passed the fountain, and the open-air market, pausing to grab a few tomatoes and continued on his way, munching on a few (and earning some strange looks, which he replied to with a muffled 'idiota').

Several minutes (and tomatoes) later, he had arrived at the gelato place. Stepping inside, he breathed in the fresh cold air, and walked up to the counter.

Five minutes later, he walked out with his gelato. While enjoying the treat, he checked his watch and groaned. Antonio would be home soon, and he didn't have time to get back. God only knew how much Antonio would freak out.

That left only one option- the shortcut. Finishing up his gelato, he veered off the main road, toward a connecting one. This path was the quickest way to his complex, but he hated to use it, as it went right by ¡Salud, an incredibly popular bar.

It was not that he didn't like to drink, it was just that the smell (Oh god the smell) and sight of all those drunken fools made him sick.

Unfortunately, it wasn't like he had another option.

As he neared the bar, the smell of sweat and the pounding of music grew louder, buzzing in his head. As he crossed in front of the low wooden building, he glanced inside to see what disgusting Grape Bastards had turned up today.

And he stopped dead in his tracks.

He had a clear view, through the open window, of Spain dancing on top of a table with… was that America? No, the glazed violet eyes gave him away as Canada.

As he stood there, wondering whether he should go in and rescue him (or slap him), Antonio fell off, giggling and pulling the Canadian down with him.

He stayed rooted to the spot as the blonde brushed a strand of _his_ Spain's hair behind his ear, and... kissed him.

The clouds above him rumbled, and rain spilled down on Romano, still holding his empty cup of gelato.

* * *

Romano turned around in bed for what must have been the fiftieth time. He still couldn't get the image of Antonio and Canada, lips locked and lying on the floor.

Spain, lying beside him murmured something in Spanish, and tossed his arm over his lover. Romano, as gently as he could, shook it off.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. He'd never felt this way before, not when Antonio got asked out by that waitress, or even when he would ignore him and only talk to Feli, years before.

It felt like he had a snake, coiled tightly in his chest, writhing and hissing for revenge. Only then did he realise this feeling. _Jealousy_.

But why? He had never felt truly jealous before, except of Feli. But that was different, right?

Spain shifted again, muttering "Buenos días pequeña maripos-sss…" Romano turned on his side to look at him.

Toni's shaggy brown hair was rumpled from sleep. His luminous green eyes were closed peacefully, a slight blush upon his face.

He looked the epitome of innocence, no sign of what Romano had seen earlier. _Maybe it was all just… a dream?_

But no, when he closed his eyes, he could still see them on the floor of the bar, completely intoxicated.

Finally, deciding that he would get no sleep that night, he rolled over, letting his eyes close, reliving anything but today.

* * *

The next day he saw him as he was taking a walk.

Canada was standing at bus stop, looking rather lost. He wore a light blue button up t-shirt that Romano couldn't help but notice clung to his muscles quite nicely.

As he watched, the coil of jealousy in his chest not quite gone yet, a thought struck him.

"Hey…. you! Turn around!" Romano yelled. Canada did not seem to hear. That was understandable, not knowing his human name, nor being able to yell his country one in these crowds, Romano was reduced to using generic terms.

"Oi! Ca-person with the bear!" as Romano neared Canada he turned around, looking rather surprised that someone had seen him.

"Oh, h-hi Romano." Canada's perpetually quiet and stuttering voice greeted him.

"Listen Ca-umm…" He trailed off, unsure as to what to say.

"You can call me Matthew." Canada's voice piped up,, unhelpfully, Romano glared at him, then retreated, saying "Yeah, sure."

Canada, or _Matthew_ continued to look at him expectantly. "Listen, umm, do you want...to go for a coffee?"

Matt looked rather surprised, but agreed. Romano led him to a small cafe nearby, one that he and Toni would eat lunch at often.

He knew that, in a few minutes, Spain would drop in, to pick up his usual latte. If he came in and saw him and Canada sitting together, perhaps that would relieve the snake coiled in his chest.

Of course, Romano would deny any relationship, and in the end, things would go back to normal with the two of them.

Yes, it was a far-fetched plan. Yes, he was going through with it.

Sitting down at a table, after ordering, (Canada had ordered a large coffee, while Romano had nothing) he asked "So, what are you doing here, in Madrid?"

"I'm on vacation. Trying to escape my paper-work for a while." Matthew answered as he stirred his coffee. It was obvious how uncomfortable this was.

Romano couldn't remember the last time he had had a conversation with someone without at least one swear word, but he was trying his best to not scare off Canada before Spain arrived.

Canada was watching Romano like a hawk, noting how his hair caught the sun, and his amber eyes seemed to glow. In a way, he reminded him of Spain, and suddenly he felt the urge to kiss him, just as strongly as he'd wanted to kiss Toni yesterday.

He leaned forward, till he and Roma were inches from each other. Romano's heart sped up almost immediately. Part of him wanted to smack Canada, but the other half was strangely transfixed with those bright purple eyes.

Slowly, and carefully, Canada pressed his lips against Romano's. The Italian froze, but almost involuntarily, he was leaning into the kiss, silently thanking god the cafe was almost empty on Thursdays.

Suddenly the bell rung, shaking him out of his reverie. They pulled apart, slightly out of breath, and Romano found himself face to face with his boyfriend's wide green eyes.

"T-Toni!" Romano exclaimed. Canada was glancing back and forth between them, looking as if he wished he was in the next continent (or farther than that).

Surprisingly though, there was no anger on Antonio's face. Rather, there was… lust?

"Buenos tardes, bello." Neither of them looked very sure whether he was talking to the Northern Nation, or Romano…

Suddenly a grin crossed his face, and he grabbed both of their arms and started dragging them out...

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the window, landing directly on Romano's face. He groaned. "Che idiota ha lasciato le tende aperte?"

Something wrapped around him, and he resisted the urge to scream. Carefully he opened his eyes, to see a pale arm lying on top of him. _What?_ Even through his early morning drowsiness, he could register that the arm did not belong to Toni, as said Spaniard was curled into his front, snoring.

He sat up completely, taking in the room. Clothes were scattered all over the place, and the covers were stained with… something.

He could only remember flashes of yesterday, a bus stop, a cafe, Antonio dragging him and Canada out… Canada!

He turned his head to find that the pale arm did indeed belong to a sleeping Canada, whose pale body was pressed against his.

Suddenly images flooded his mind, remembering the events of last night.

That explained the pain in his lower back.

Toni shifted, and blearily opened one eye. "Buenos Dias, Roma, Matthew." Romano didn't need to glance behind him to know Canada was awake.

Matt yawned, and stretched, then got out and got dressed. "Anyone up for pancakes?" his soft voice resounding through the morning stillness.

"Thanks, amor." he turned and snuggled back into Roma, once again snoring. Canada looked at Romano. "You?"

"Pizza is better, but I'm okay with your strange food as well." Matthew laughed, and went to make his lovers some breakfast.

 _FIN_

* * *

 **I regret nothing.**


	2. I'M SO SORRY!

**Lily: Hi guys! Umm… I'm really sorry about this.**

 **I will be leaving Fanfiction. Wait! Before you get out the pitchforks, let me explain!**

 **Due to some incidents in my life, and other difficulties, I am forced to abandon you! ): ):**

 **Don't worry! I will be continuing all the fics on Wattpad, under the same username, RainingLilies!**

 **(And maybe some new fics! XD)**

 **Love you all, and farewell!**

 **3333333333**

 **-Lily**

 **(Remember, THE TRUTH IS A LEMON MERINGUE! XD)**


End file.
